


An Ape Must Crawl First

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, France (Country), French Revolution, Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence is one of humanity's favorite past-times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ape Must Crawl First

The mob of French rebels rushed through the streets. They said they hungered for freedom, but they eyes said they hungered for blood. It was like a toxin, the delirious taste for revenge, the pent-up frustration of years of expression being expressed on the edge of a blade.

“They're killing each other out there” said Mickey, peeking out his head behind a corner. He had seen his share of fights, but this was a whole new level of weird.

“They've been oppressed. They want to even the score,” said the Doctor, crouched down behind Mickey. Mickey turned, and saw the Doctor's calm stare, like he was looking at a simple bar scuffle. To Mickey, it was hella unnerving. Rose always went on about how warm and loving the Doctor was, but Mickey couldn't always see it.

“Can't you just, I dunno, bring in some aliens to change this?” Mickey asked. The Doctor stared at him with what looked like condemnation.

“How typical of humans. Think I can fix this whole situation with a couple of giant alien guns,” said the Doctor. His mouth stretched into a dark smile, like he was pleased that Mickey was proving him right about humanity. It made Mickey's stomach turn.

“Nah,” continued Mickey, “not necessarily using weapons. But just bring down a couple of aliens, and set the two sides apart. Tell them that the fighting is dumb. That all this killing isn't worth it.”

A man was being surrounded by a mob of women, chanting “Down with the queen's lackeys” . With a split second of hesitation, Mickey leapt up to help him, but it was too late, and he was too far away. Mickey shuddered at what would happen to the poor guy.

Mickey heard the Doctor say “And who would I be? If I decided to just go and give your race a free hand-out every time you apes stumbled. You need to learn how to crawl before you can walk”

Mickey turn around, and barked “And all this death, all these crazy people killing each other—that's just us learning how to crawl!”

“Keep it down! Do you want us to get caught before we find Rose? And yeah, that's your race's bumpy beginnings. Don't blame me for your shortcomings. But, on the bright side, imagine what happens when you begin to walk,” said the Doctor.

As Mickey heard countless screams ring throughout the city, the thought filled him with dread.


End file.
